


Dance my way into your heart

by mag1da964



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Boys Kissing, Dancing, Deaf Character, Dorks in Love, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Sign Language, Tap Dancing, becca ships it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 22:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18979852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mag1da964/pseuds/mag1da964
Summary: In a world where Grizz is a tap dancer and Sam and Becca watch a tap dance competition he´s in.





	Dance my way into your heart

It was way to crowded for being at a tap dance competition. Sam was being pushed into people he didn’t know and it was very bothersome. He had grabbed onto Becca’s hand so they wouldn´t loose each other in the crowd. 

The competition would start soon and Sam was not very excited. Becca had dragged him here telling him it would be fun and entertaining. Sam doubted it would be anything but utterly boring, but he didn’t want to tell Becca that. He always wanted to make sure his best friend was happy and if going with her to a tap dancing competition made her happy then so be it.

After a few seconds of cueing they finally arrived at the counter to get their tickets. Becca had got them from a friend who was in the competition so she just showed the payment order and the cashier gave them their tickets. 

They got to their seats which were very close to the stage, Sam still couldn’t believe how many people where here. It was insane, probably a thousand people had come to watch a tap dance competition. It made no sense and he let out a snort laughter. Becca looked confused over at him and signed if he was okay.

“Yes, it’s just insane how many people come to this place. Do you think they’re paid to come?” Sam signed while laughing at his own joke. Becca didn’t look like she thought it was funny. She just rolled her eyes and shook her head at him.

“I’m serious why did you want to come here.” He tapped her shoulder to make her look at him while he signed. 

“My friend asked me, he gave me an extra ticket so I thought I would ask you but apparently not.” Her signs where a bit aggressive and she looked annoyed. Sam squeezed her shoulder and she relaxed a bit.

“Sorry, I’m glad you asked me.” He signed while rubbing her shoulder in a friendly way. She smiled back at him and before she could say anything the lights dimmed down. 

They both turned to the stage, someone had walked out. The first contestant, it was a young girl maybe two year younger than them. She started dancing and Sam felt his eyes widen unconsciously. It was insane how quick her feet moved.

When he looked around he saw that the rest of the crowd seemed to enjoy it as well. Even if he couldn’t hear the music it was still really cool to see the dance on stage.

The girl finished and a boy came out. Becca nudged Sams shoulder so he would look at her.

“That’s my friend” she signed and averted her eyes towards the stage. When Sam looked to see Becca’s friend dance he felt his heart stop. 

The guy dancing were very tall and his legs were probably much longer than Sams. But he had so much control over them. He was tapping even faster than the girl before him making it impossible to understand how he did it. He was dressed in a plain suit and a top hat which made him look even taller. 

When he threw his hat up in the air Sam got a good look of his face. The boy was beautiful, his hair was a bit long and pulled up into a silly half bun. His nose was cute and the smile on his lips made Sams heart race. 

The boy stopped and Sams hands started clapping with the rest of the crowd. The guy on stage made a bow before walking off. The rest of the competition was like a blur for Sam. He could just remember that silly hairstyle and the long legs that were way too fast.

When the show was done and the first girl won they walked out. Becca grabbed his hand again so they wouldn’t lose each other but instead of going out she pulled him towards backstage.

“Where are we going?” Sam signed and said. Becca turned around and signed a quick “backstage”. 

“But why?” Becca ignored him and just kept dragging him towards backstage. When they got there the second boy opened the door and smiled widely. He was even more beautiful up close and Sam could feel his cheeks heat up.

“I’m so glad you came.” The boy said and hugged Becca. She hugged him back and when they were done she turned to me.

“This is Sam my friend.” She signed while telling the boy. He didn’t look weirded out that she was using sign language he just looked a bit surprised before smiling again.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Sam.” Sam said and signed and the boy shook his hand.

“I’m Grizz.” He smiled again and Sam wondered if Grizz ever stopped smiling. He looked so carefree and unbothered. 

“Are we still going out for dinner?” Grizz asked glancing between Becca and Sam. “I don’t want to interfere if you have other plans.” 

Sam looked at him in confusion he had not been able to catch what Grizz had said. Becca quickly signed what he had said and Grizz looked like he was embarrassed that he had talked so fast.

“You can eat with us.” Sam said and tried to reassure him that it was okay. Grizz nodded before saying he would come back in a five minutes. He closed the door behind him and they stood there in silence for a few seconds. 

“He’s cute.” Sam signed, Becca’s eyes widened and a big smile appeared on her lips. Sam felt like dying out of embarrassment, why had he signed that?

“Oh I knew you would think he was cute. That’s why I invited you.” She giggled and Sam smacked her arm in a friendly way. 

“What?” He signed and Becca just kept on giggling. “You’re playing matchmaker?” He signed again and Becca nodded while smirking.

“Yes, you need to find someone cute Sam. Grizz is adorable and an amazing dancer, he’s perfect.”

“Well then why don’t you date him.” Sam signed annoyed that his friend was putting her nose where it didn’t belong.

“Well first of all he’s gay and second of all I think you two would be perfect together.” Sam didn’t have time to answer because the door opened again and Grizz came out. 

His hair was still pulled up in that silly hairdo and Sam wanted to pull it out and run his fingers through it. Grizz clothes were changed, instead he wore a dark green hoodie and a pair of jeans. 

“Shall we go?” He smiled and they all started to walk towards a restaurant. They quickly found a good sushi restaurant which they sat down at. Directly when they sat down Becca excuses herself and went to the bathroom. Sam was sure she did that on purpose, so he would be alone with Grizz.

“Did you like the show?” Grizz asked, Sam was looking down at the menu so he hadn’t noticed Grizz asking him. To get his attention Grizz tapped his hand lightly. Sam looked up and his hand felt like it was tingling after the touch. 

“Did you like the show?” Grizz asked again making sure he talked slowly. Sam nodded and blushed at the thought of Grizz dancing.

“I have no idea how you do it, you’re so tall.” He said and laughed when he saw Grizz amused look. There was something so warm and welcoming with Grizz.

“It is kind of hard. Especially when I started to grow these long legs.” He smacked his own legs and giggled while doing so. Sam felt himself giggle too not being able to stop when Grizz was doing it. 

“I could never dance, I would probably look like a dying whale.” Grizz chuckled at the comment and Sam wished he could hear it. 

“I could teach you some time, just if you want of course.” He added quickly a small blush coloring his cheeks. Sam nodded and felt his own cheeks heat up as well.

“Then we can make a deal, I will teach you how to tap dance and you will teach me sign language.” Sam stared in shock at Grizz. Had he really read his lips right. To make sure he had he asked for him to repeat it. Grizz said the same thing again but slower. 

“Why do you want to know sign language?” Sam asked confused why Grizz would want to learn. Grizz looked down on his lap starting to talk but quickly remembering Sam couldn’t read his lips like that. He moved his head up so Sam could see him better.

“I want to be able to talk with you in your own language.” He said while his cheeks were colored red, beautiful, Sam thought. The words Grizz had said made Sam feel funny and excited but before he could answer Becca came back. She looked tired but was smiling at both of them. 

“Don’t mind me, you can keep talking.” She waved her hand while taking a sip of her glass of water. 

“Grizz is teaching me tap dancing.” Sam said, trying to hold his giggle back. Becca almost choked on her water and she started to laugh so much the couple sitting next to them stared annoyed at her. 

“Good luck Grizz.” She shook her head still laughing.

“Sam is teaching me sign Langton in return.” Grizz said and now Becca turned around she looked pleased and Sam wondered if she was plotting something or just happy for them. He didn’t have time to dwell before the food came in.

—-

When they were done they walked outside, Becca left them to go the opposite way. Sam and Grizz stood still, alone, the weather was not cold but at the same time not warm either.

“Shall we meet on Saturday?” Grizz asked and Sam nodded while smiling. 

“Yes see you then.” Sam said, he paused not sure if he should do it or not. But before he could dwell over it too much he reached up and kissed Grizz on the cheek.

“Bye.” He said and started to walk away, his heart racing too fast. He felt a hand grab onto his arm and when he turned around Grizz was standing there. He leaned forward slowly, making sure Sam would have the time to back out if he wanted to. Sam didn’t want to back out and instead he leaned forward.

Their lips met and Grizz tasted sweet and comforting. He tugged Sam closer and Sam had to stand on his toes to reach Grizz lips, his legs really were long. When they pulled apart they were both panting and smiling at each other.

“See you Saturday.” Grizz said before leaving a blushing Sam. He couldn’t wait for Saturday.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading reading, if you liked it please leave a kudus and a comment!! <3


End file.
